1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel flame-resistant fiber blends in the form of yarns, roving, slivers, etc. and to fabrics made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabric flammability has been a continuing problem in the apparel fabric industry and Federal requirements have been made considerably more stringent, especially as regards infant's and children's sleepwear. A large amount of activity has been exerted in efforts to solve the flammability problem. For example, chemical treatments have been proposed for the fabrics; however, such treatments are, in general, non-durable and tend to wash off with only a few washes. Other attempts have included variations in the types of fibers used in the yarns used to make the fabric. Conventional polyvinyl chloride is resistant to flame and has been considered to be self-extinguishing; however, it is not possible to spin fibers of conventional polyvinyl chloride at high speeds since frictional heat causes undesirable shrinkage and resulting break-outs. Also, fabrics made from such fibers shrink unduly when dyed at the elevated temperatures normally incurred during pressure dyeing and shrink very excessively when it is attempted to iron them at relatively moderate temperatures. New polyvinyl chloride polymers having a high "syndiotactic index" have recently been produced and fibers obtained therefrom. However, fabrics made solely from said fibers still exhibit the above-described disadvantages.